Jade Thirlwall
Jade Amelia Thirlwall, geboren am 26. Dezember 1992 (20 Jahre), ist ein Mitglied der vierköpfigen britischen Girlgroup Little Mix (früher Rythmix) mit Perrie Edwards, Jesy Nelson und Leigh-Anne Pinnock. Frühes Leben Jade stammt aus South Shields, Tyne and Wear. Sie wurde von ihrer Alleinerzeihenden Mutter Norma geboren und lebte mit ihrem Bruder Karl. Zuerst war sie Studentin und nahm an verschiedenen Gesangswettbewerben in der Nähe teil. Sie ist gut mit dem Gewinner der 6. Staffel von 'The X Factor', Joe McElderry, befreundet, der auch aus South Shields kommt. Jade begann im Alter von 3 Jahren mit dem SIngen und besuchte bis sie 15 war "Steps Dance & Fitness" in South Shield, wo ihre Tanzasubilderin Pam Eqlintine war, die sagte, Jade war immer eine gute Sängerin und arbeitete immer hart in allem, was sie tut. Jade ist eine ziemlich ruhige Art Mädchen .... Als sie mit dem Tanzen voranschritt, wusste ich, dass sie im Begriff war, ein Star zu werden, weil sie gerade diese natürliche Fähigkeit hat... Sie hat eine erstaunliche Stimme. Schon in ihren jungen Jahre hatte sie eine starke Stmme." Ab dem Alter von neun Jahren besuchte sie die Performers' Stage School in South Shields. Als sie 13 war, wurde Jade gefragt, ob sie nicht dem Chor beitreten und beim Schul-Ensemble mitsingen wollte. Delia McNally, Jade's Lehrerin an der St Wilfrid's, erinnert: "Jade trat oft in unserer Schule auf und sang für unser 'Tsunami relief concert in support of World Challenge>Jade erinnert sich: "Ich spielte bei kleinen Schulstücken und Musicals mit." Mit 16 performte Jade in Pubs und Clubs. Jade's Mutter, Norma, sagte, wenn Jade einen Gig habe, würde sie Joe (McElderry, Gewinner von X Factor 2009) dazu einladen, mit ihr zu singen.Sie erschienen auch zu Festivals und Charity-Aktionen gemeinsam. Karriere X Factor (2011) Jade hat sich vor 2011 zweimal bei X-Factor beworben: 2008 und 2010. Sie wurde beide Male aufgrund Mangels von Selbstvertrauen nach Hause geschickt. Dann bewarb sie sich wieder 2011 mit dem Song " I Want To Hold Your Hand", berühmt geworden durch die Beatles. Jade, sowie die anderen Mädchen von Little Mix, kam nicht als Solokünstlerin ins Bootcamp und so wurden seperate Gruppen gegründet, die Faux Pas und Orion (in der Jade war) hießen. Beide Gruppen schafften es nicht durch das Richterhaus. Jedoch wurde in letzter Sekunde die Entscheidung getroffen, aus beiden Gruppen jeweils zwei Mitglieder zu einem drittem Ensemble zusammenzuführen. Persönliches Leben Sam Craske Sam Craske ist ein Mitglied der britischen Tanzgruppe Diversity. Diversity gewann im Jahr 2009 die Castingshow Britan's Got Talent. Sam ist Jade's Freund. Trivia *Sie wurde im selben Ort geboren wie Perrie. *Ihre Spitznamen sind Pickle, Poopey und Edna. *Ihre Lieblingsessen sind Lasagne und Kekse. *Ihre Lieblingsfarben sind Lila und Aquamarin. *Ihre Lieblingsalben sind 'Amy Winehouse- Back To Black', 'Beyoncé- I Am Sasha Fierce' und 'Mumford and Sons- Sigh No More'. *Ihre Lieblingssongs sind 'jeder Motow und Musical-Song' und 'To Know Him Is To Love Him', gecovert von Amy Winehouse. *Sie denkt, dass ihre Wohnung heimgesucht wird. *Ihr Sternzeichen ist Steinbock. *Alle Mitglieder von Little Mix stimmen darin überein, dass Jade der größte Streber ist. *Sie hat eine Nuss-Allergie. *Jade hat Angst vor Clowns. *Wenn Jade eine Disney-Prinzessin sein könnte, würde sie Jasmin aus Aladin sein wollen. *Wenn Jade jeder Mensch sein könnte, tot oder lebend, würde sie Diana Ross sein. *Als Kind dachte sie, ihre Mutter würde Diana Ross sein. *Ihr Liebingsmitglied der Boyband One Direction ist Liam, da sie ihn 2008 datete. *Jade ist in der "Sexiest Woman In Pop In 2013"-Liste auf Platz acht, zwischen Nicole Scherzinger und Ellie Goulding. Sexiest Woman In Pop In 2013 Galerie Photos= JadeMP.jpg|Jade's individuelles Logo: Schleife Jade61.png jadewings.jpg Jade24.png JADEjpg.jpg displaypictuuure.jpg jadedna.jpg Dna60.png Jade.jpg jade7.jpg jadedoll.jpg displaaaypicture.jpg jade9.jpg Jade45.png Jade46.png jade.png JadeThirlwall42.jpg Jade32.png Jade100.jpg diiisplaypicture.jpg JadeThirlwall71.jpg Jade47.png jadeblue.png Jade65.jpg jade6.jpg Jade4.jpg jadehowyadoin.gif JadeThirlwall6.png Jade13.jpg Jade41.png JadeThirlwall31.jpg JadeThirlwall4.jpg JadeThirlwall26.jpg JadeThirlwall7.jpg jadedisney.png jademinni.png JadeThirlwall60.png JadeThirlwall34.png jade19.png Jade27.jpg JadeThirlwall45.png JadeThirlwall21.jpg jade9.png jade5.jpg Jade15.jpg jade8.jpg Jade20.jpg jade10.jpg jade11.jpg jade14.jpg jade10.png JadeThirlwall47.jpg JadeThirlwall8.jpg JadeThirlwall16.jpg Jade50.png Jade200.jpg JadeThirlwall52.png Jade34.jpg Jadethirlwall.png jade12.jpg makeupnightjade.jpg displaypicturesss.jpg Jade23.png displaypicturessss.jpg displaypictures.jpg Jade63.png Jade52.png Jade11.png Jade17.png Jade66.png Jade40.png Jade68.png Jade39.jpg displaypicture.jpg Jade1.jpg JadeLittleMe.jpg Jade35.jpg Jade31.png Jade55.jpg Jade54.jpg Jade58.png Jade59.png Jade60.png jade67.png Jade70.jpg jade18.jpg jade20.png jade19.jpg jadeasdfghjklkjhgf.jpg jade21.jpg Jade22.jpg Jade23.jpg jade24.jpg |-| Gifs= tumblr_mwxsl1XbR11t3fn3do4_250.gif gifdnajade.gif jadechangeyourlife2.gif hifhydjade.gif jademovegif.gif giflittlemejade.gif Tumblr_mua5p0bpEg1sfnev6o1_250.gif Tumblr_mubqrngT7V1r8g8tio5_r3_250.gif Tumblr_mxqe6nVO391sqlkpfo9_250.gif Tumblr_mxhuzdDeCc1s1ncv1o1_250.gif tumblr_mv9u82ajal1s72qbbo8_250.gif Tumblr_mxks9lac8Z1t21x14o7_250.gif Tumblr_mxqe6nVO391sqlkpfo2_250.gif Tumblr_mxqe6nVO391sqlkpfo6_250.gif tumblr_myf31dFXXD1si8k79o2_250.gif tumblr_mydtljgAfD1r8g8tio8_250.gif tumblr_mydtljgAfD1r8g8tio1_250.gif tumblr_mydjq5flMJ1s1ncv1o7_250.gif tumblr_mydjq5flMJ1s1ncv1o4_250.gif tumblr_mxesgpuzxx1si8k79o9_250.gif tumblr_mxesgpuzxx1si8k79o7_250.gif tumblr_mxesgpuzxx1si8k79o3_250.gif tumblr_mvxr1wXhfz1qbkr1wo6_250.gif tumblr_mua5p0bpEg1sfnev6o2_250.gif tumblr_mua5p0bpEg1sfnev6o3_250.gif tumblr_myvm7jtf6e1qanzrjo8_250.gif tumblr_myvm7jtf6e1qanzrjo6_250.gif tumblr_myvm7jtf6e1qanzrjo1_250.gif Kategorie:Bandmitglieder Kategorie:Personen